


Oh Cum All Ye Faithful

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-07
Updated: 2004-02-07
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Christmas comes to Brian.





	Oh Cum All Ye Faithful

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian rolled over in bed and reached for Justin. His arms hit the empty side of the bed. He slowly woke up and remembered that Justin hadn’t stayed the night. Brian let out a long sigh. He was conflicted about Justin moving back in. He really wanted him back in the loft but he also wanted it to actually work this time around. 

 

Brian went to take a shower, yet another plus to having Justin move back in. He put on his worn jeans leaving the top button undone and pulled on an olive green sweater that he knew made his eyes look amazing. As he wandered down into the vast emptiness of the loft he let out a depressed sigh. He shook the feeling off, he didn’t regret one bit what he had done. More importantly Justin was proud of him. Brian poured himself a cup of coffee and drank it leisurely. God knows he had nothing pressing to do. 

 

He didn’t bother to put on shoes when he went down to the lobby to get his mail. Brian flipped through his mail, two bills, his unemployment check, ( how embarrassing) and a plain brown box. A small smirk curved his lips. He figured it was some porn that he had forgotten about ordering. He could use some cheering up. Brian started back up to his loft. He checked the return address and saw that it was not from a porn company. The package was from an acquaintance of his. They really didn’t know each other but kept in occasional touch with a letter every now and then. He wondered what could be in the box. 

 

Brian let himself back in the loft. He set the other depressing mail on his desk. Brian sat at the island and opened the package. To his surprise he pulled out two small Christmas presents. He sat there in disbelief. A tear formed in his eye and trailed down his cheek. They didn’t even know each other; he didn’t expect to get a gift from her. He brushed the tear absently away and checked the calendar. Christmas was less than a week away. Brian ran his hand frustratedly through his hair making it spike up. 

 

“Fuck! Now I have to get her something. Christ why did she have to get me something.” 

 

He pinched the bridge of his nose to ward off an impending headache. 

 

“There is no fucking way I’m going to go out shopping this close to Christmas; I’d have to be fucking insane. He said to an empty loft. 

 

There was only one thing he could do. He poured himself another cup of coffee to fortify himself and turned on the computer. As a stall tactic he checked his e mail first. The question of the day was what the fuck do you get someone you barely even know? He went to several of his on line stores, and then went to a few more before he finally made his selection. Brian made sure that it would be tastefully wrapped and delivered by Christmas. Brian took his two gifts and set them on the floor under the poinsettia plant Deb had given him. He didn’t know why she bothered the poor thing would just die under his care anyway. The plant was the only thing in the living room so its bright red leaves really stood out. 

 

Later that day there was a knock on the loft door. Brian was hoping it was Justin but knew it wasn’t. He was at the diner working extra shifts. Brian hauled the door open and saw that it was his favorite ex assistant. 

 

“Cynthia.” 

 

“Hey boss, you look good.” She stepped into the bare loft. Brian arched a brow at her. “It’s only a matter of time. You’ll land back on your feet again and when you do I expect you to pull me aboard. Sadly I can’t just work for any pompous asshole. I have to work for the best, you spoil me.” 

 

Brian put a hand to his chest. “I’m touched. So what brings you by?” 

 

Cynthia handed over a file folder. “I went through your client list. Right there is a list of all the clients that are willing to follow you. There’s a list of possible clients but they would need a bit of convincing before they make any decisions. I did that on the sly; use it to your advantage. 

 

“Thanks Cynthia, I have no idea what I’m going to do yet. I’m not even sure advertising is an option. Knowing Vance and Stockwell I’m probably black listed from coast to coast.” 

 

Cynthia caught him up in a hug. Brian stiffened a little then let himself relax and hug her back. When she pulled away she reached into her purse. 

 

“I also came to drop this off.” 

 

She handed him a brightly wrapped gift. Brian’s tongue crept to his cheek and he smirked. 

 

“I’m not your boss anymore you don’t have to kiss my ass.” 

 

Cynthia chuckled, “that’s Justin’s job. I never kissed you ass.” 

 

Brian smiled, “True, that’s why I respect you.” 

 

He went over to his desk and pulled open a drawer. In past years he always secretly left her gift on her desk and she did the same for him knowing he didn’t like to make a big deal about it. He was going to drop it off at her house but now he wouldn’t have to. He presented her with the beautifully wrapped gift. 

 

“Merry Christmas Cynthia.” 

****************************************************** 

 

On Christmas Eve everyone gathered at Deb’s house to celebrate and exchange gifts. Nobody was too surprised when Brian didn’t show up. The usual comments were made and as usual Justin defended him. After everyone was pleasantly full from one of Deb’s wonderful dinners, they all gathered in the living room. Justin’s cell phone went off. He went over to a corner of the room. 

 

“Hey.” 

 

“Hey baby.” 

 

Justin heard something in Brian’s voice. 

 

“Is something wrong?” 

 

“No, um could you come over and stay the night….. please.” 

 

It was the please that caught Justin’s attention. “I think that can be arranged. See ya soon.” 

 

When Justin put away his phone and looked up everyone was looking at him. 

 

“Yes that was Brian; He wants me to come over.” He smirked at Hunter. “I’ll be staying the night so I’ll make sure he’s at your house early Lindsay.” 

 

Before he could leave, Deb started dishing up food that would likely last Brian a week. Deb included a big piece of double chocolate cake. He promised he’d get Brian to eat it even if he had to think up a creative way to encourage the man. 

 

When Justin got to the loft he was shivering. It was very cold out. Snowflakes were caught in his hair. His nose and cheeks were rosy. Brian had left the door open a crack for him. He pushed the door open and lugged the sack of food in. The loft was dark and soft Christmas music was playing in the background. As Justin set the bag down he was wrapped up in strong arms. Brian massaged warmth back into Justin’s cold lips with a deep kiss. He placed another kiss on the tip of Justin’s nose causing Justin to giggle. Brian pulled off Justin’s coat and scarf. 

 

“I’m going to put the food away first then you may continue to warm me up,” Justin grinned. 

 

“Is everything alright Brian?” 

 

“Yeah I just needed to see my boy.” 

 

Justin couldn’t help but smile. 

 

They left a trail of clothes up to the bedroom. Brian settled on top of Justin planting kisses here and there. Justin rubbed small circles on Brian’s back. He leisurely sucked on Justin’s earlobe and nuzzled his neck. Eventually he worked his way down to a stiff nipple. He caressed Justin’s hips as he feasted on the delicate bud. Justin’s gasps and moans were music to his ears. Brian got a bottle of oil from the nightstand. He held the bottle of peppermint oil up. 

 

“I’m in the mood for a peppermint stick.” 

 

Justin laughed an arched his hips up as Brian trailed some of the oil onto his stiff cock. Brian sucked the tip of Justin’s cock into his mouth, relishing the minty treat. He sucked the sensitive tip leisurely making Justin tremble with need. Brian lapped the underside of Justin’s cock in long teasing licks. He took all of Justin into his mouth. It really was like sucking on a big peppermint stick. He swallowed once but stopped when Justin started thrashing, he was close to cuming. 

 

“Don’t cum yet.” 

 

Justin whimpered as Brian rolled him over. Justin’s perfect ass eagerly went up in the air. Brian parted his cheeks and slicked his hole with the oil. He began to rim him with teasing little licks around his hole. Justin’s hole fluttered in anticipation of being filled. Even with out the flavoring he loved to rim Justin. He lapped at the twitching orifice. Justin was growing impatient; he wanted to get fucked hard. He tried to rub himself against the silky sheets but Brian wouldn’t have any of that. Justin cried out in relief as Brian began to tongue fuck him. With every thrust Justin pushed back wanting more of the thrusting tongue. 

 

Brian put on a condom and quickly flipped Justin over. He wanted to see those beautiful blue eyes glaze over in ecstasy. He entered him in one smooth thrust causing them both to cry out. Justin clenched his muscles giving Brian’s cock a hug. Brian rotated his hips as he thrust into Justin hitting all of his most sensitive spots. Justin’s back arched off the bed. He drew Brian into a heated kiss as Brian began to pound into him below. The radio was playing “Oh Come All Ye Faithful.” Brian smirked at Justin and arched a brow. 

 

“Cum for me baby.” 

 

Justin let out a mewling cry and came in long hard spurts that drenched them both. As Justin’s muscles massaged Brian’s dick he let out a long groan and filled the condom. He collapsed on top of Justin panting. Justin’s arms wound around him in a comforting embrace. They lay like that for quite a while. Brian rolled to the side bringing Justin with him. He knew his weight must have been getting uncomfortable for the boy. He stripped off the condom and disposed of it. Justin pulled a sheet up over their sweaty bodies and snuggled up to Brian resting his head on his chest. 

 

Sometime during the night Brian woke up after hiving dosed off. He carefully untangled himself from Justin and slipped his pillow into the sleeping boy’s arms. Brian slipped on his robe and sat down on the cushion that he4 dragged over next to the plant. He stared off into the darkness contemplating his life. He wasn’t surprised when Justin came down wrapped up in a sheet. Justin sat behind Brian and pulled him into his arms holding the man he loved with all his heart. 

 

“How come you’re not asleep like all the other good little boys?” 

 

Brian snorted a laugh, “Couldn’t sleep I guess.” 

 

Justin stroked Brian’s hair and rubbed his stomach in a soothing pattern. He gently rocked Brian. 

 

“Looks like you were a pretty good boy this year. You got some presents there.” 

 

Justin heard Brian chuckle and that made him smile. When Brian wasn’t looking he had slipped his own present to him under the Christmas plant. 

 

“Are you hungry? I could make you a turkey sandwich.” 

 

“I guess I could eat a little something.” 

 

Justin’s toga sheet was a bit cumbersome so Brian put his robe on Justin. While Justin was in the kitchen making him a snack he went up to the bedroom and pulled on some sweats. Brian removed Justin’s present from the nightstand. Without a word Brian plopped down on a stool at the island. He took his sandwich and shoved the gift across the counter to Justin. Brian watched Justin as he ate. 

 

As with every gift he got from Brian he savored it. He trailed his finger slowly down the beautifully wrapped gift. Thoughts ran through his head of what it could be. Slowly he opened the paper barely ripping it and folded it back. He slowly removed the lid. Justin expected Brian to tell him to hurry the fuck up and open it all ready but Brian remained silent. Justin unearthed his gift from the tissue paper. A soft gasp escaped his lips. He smiled brilliantly at Brian a tear in his eye. His allergies were acting up again (that darn plant)! Justin threw himself into Brian’s arms hugging him tightly. Brian drew him up on his lap. 

 

“Do you like it?” 

 

Justin smiled and nodded. “It’s perfect Brian.” 

 

Brian placed a soft kiss on Justin’s lips. He whispered “Merry Christmas Justin.” 

 

“Merry Christmas Brian.” 

 

 

A very Merry Christmas to you all. I left the identity of the gift up to the readers. Think of whatever you want Justin to have. Yeah I know I know the cheap way out.


End file.
